What If
by gingg
Summary: Zuko & Katara. Complete opposites, and completely compliment each other. Okay, so Zuko's part of the gang now, and suddenly, Appa gets lost. Katara still 'hates' Zuko.  D Yes, I am a Zutarian. Pure and proud.
1. Reflection

..What If..

"There you go!" her smile was radiant and alluring. Her rich, tanned skin shone so well with the piercing heat from the sun. And she moved with such delicacy, her arms would gently move, and with an instant swift, she would possess a splash of water. "You still need practice though. You're doing so well! But, a little more practice is needed, kiddo" she laughed softly. Demonstrating, strings of her hair clung on to her body as her body danced with the tender and calm waves of the water surrounding them. "Need more practice? Alright, of you say so" with a sigh, the boy in front of her resumed to his training. Giggling quietly, she laid both arms on her waists. She smiled happily, chocolate brown eyes gleaming, as she watched her pupil practice. 

Different than others, she was mother-like, caring, soft and careful. She took care of everybody and naturally had that compassionate part of her, a part that cared about anyone, young or old, bad or good. She understood well, and never thought of anyone as a 'bad guy'. She took everyone as equals, equals just trying to fit in the world like her, but as comforting a person she was, there was that part of her also, that didn't accept people so easily.

He gave a long sigh, worn out of his usual practices. He grunted and huffed, tired. His brown hair became one with the wind, he clenched his fists hard, and continued to breathe harder. "I'm getting worse, aren't I?" the man stood beside him and laid an old, wrinkly hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're getting better, trust me" the old man laughed haughtily, "You need to rest" the boy stood up straight, still disappointed, replied, "Alright. Fine" picking up his equipment, he trotted towards the cliff beside them and sat there. 

Clothes were blown with the wind, he shivered, resting his palms on the hard, dirt he sat on. Staring up at the horizon he reminisced. Remembered. Reflected. And with a wonder, " why am I like this?" the thoughts in his head stuck to him like Velcro. He relaxed, and threw his head back, letting the soft winds through his silky, ruffled hair. The sun grew tired, and when it descended towards the mountains, he gazed at the sea. The beautiful, calming waters. They intrigued him, when he quickly realized, that he can see his own reflection from so far away. "Am I dreaming?" he thought as he rubbed both his eyes. It took him a while, and finally calmed down. Looking at his own face, he felt disgusted. Out of place. Alien. He felt isolated from everyone.

He pondered about what to do with his life. Good? Bad? What to do. And he thought, he hated everyone. Everyone. He hated himself, his parents, his friends. He wanted something. To make him feel happy, laugh, joke with. He wanted to make a smile, a laugh, a grin. And as he thought and wondered, lying on the sleeping bag, gazing up at the dim sky with only the moon and stars, there was only one person he thought about.

She turned and tossed herself. "I can't sleep" she keened her eyes. So she turned, and rested her chin on her arms, looking at her friends sleep peacefully. Something had caught her eye, making her stare. A firefly. Shining so bright, it flew around her as if sending a message to her. She gave a small smile, feeling warm with the firefly dancing around her. And suddenly, at which point, when the firefly lit up, she flinched and gave it her full attention. She had a thought, just one thought. One, that was bizarre actually.


	2. Apologize

..What If..: Apologize

Coincidence? Fate? Destiny?

He flinched suddenly, brows meeting each other. Not noticing him, she walked up to the cashier, "Uhm, excuse me, I seem to have lost a pet" handing the cashier a 'lost pet' sign, "Please, if you see the animal, please contact me as soon as you can" the cashier looked at her with gentle-ness in his eyes and gave a nod. "Thanks so much!" she grinned happily and left. His eyes stayed widened.

"Don't worry you guys. We'll find him eventually!" and with that, they slept. She was instantly awakened by a noise that came from afar, and quickly got up. Walking towards where the noise was, the once 'lost animal' was sleeping on the ground. Peaceful. Asleep. Her eyes gleamed and rushed to get her friends. She almost turned her back on the animal, when a shadow had appeared from the corner of her left eye. "HEY!" hesitating, she ran towards the shadow, only to find out who the figure was... "I didn't come here to ruin your life." "Then what are you doing here?" "Just planning to leave okay?" he carried his stuff and nearly turning his back to her, she grabbed his shirt. Only when he turned, was when he noticed a sheet of 'lost animal' had fallen from his bag. "You got him back!" she said, breaking the uncanny silence. "No! I just found it" he dropped his bag and sat carelessly on the ground, keeping his eyes on the ground. She softened her face after a while, sitting on the ground infront of him. "I just...thought" he looked away, refusing to look at her. His face lit up when her hand laid on his left cheek.

Her face was gentle, soft and so smooth, unlike his. He looked at her with a saddened face and looked away. "I'm sorry for everything" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, his face turning into an apple. Her face lit up, just a bit and she held his hand tight. "Thanks for everything, Zuko" she gently held the left part of his face, where the scar of his face stayed. Enduring him, holding his saddest memories. "Katara..." she hugged him tight, and in return, he rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her back. And a smile had appeared. A rare smile coming from him. And for the first time in his life, he felt warm. Comforted, respected...Loved. That was it. Love was what he needed. He needed Katara to make him smile, to make him laugh. And he wanted to see Katara laugh, and smile. They rested on each other's shoulders as they watched the stars, "Katara?" he turned his head, only to find her asleep. Carrying her to her sleeping bag, he laid her carefully and silently, and leaned his back against a tree, watching her sleep.


End file.
